


Lover's Sacrifice

by LeafyDream



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Romance, Sacrifice, Shipping, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyDream/pseuds/LeafyDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Rise was not some air-headed bimbo. She was observant, and smarter than most gave her credit for. She saw the way Senpai looked at Naoto and it tore her apart inside. She could have stopped them, could have pushed Naoto to Kanji, but the truth was clear. Naoto and Yu loved each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Sacrifice

Contrary to popular belief, Rise was not some air-headed bimbo. She was an intelligent, attentive young woman. True, she didn't get as high a grade as certain people, nor did she read for fun on her off time, but she wasn't stupid. She had excellent management and organizational skills, was a born leader (in regards to concerts and bands, at least), and was excellent at reading people, not to mention she was the Investigation Team's 'Mission Control,' as Chie nicknamed her.

So yeah, Rise was a lot smarter than she looked.

So maybe that's why she was the first to see it.

It was after they had defeated Naoto's Shadow and after they had caught their first glimpse of her Persona. The Detective Prince(ss) had fallen to the ground, exhausted. Yu stepped forward to help her stand, intending on carrying her if he needed to, but Kanji was a step closer and beat him to the punch. He put Shirogane's arm over his shoulder and lifted her by her belt. He helped her walk as the other followed, Senpai following half a step behind.

To the others, it probably looked like nothing. Just Yu Narukami being the ideal hero and caring Team Dad, like always. But Rise saw what the others didn't. A look in his eyes. He was disappointed? Maybe even jealous?

She wrote it off as just her mind playing games with her though, and beckoned her Senpai to hurry up as they left the laboratory.

A few days later, she ran into her Senpai at school. She asked him if he was free afterschool today to hang out with her, maybe grab a bite to eat.

"I'm sorry, Rise-chan. I already have plans. I'm going to go see Shirogane and prepare food for her. I don't believe she lives with anyone, so its important to ensure she's in proper health so she can recover sooner." Yu paused for a moment, before adding. "We need to learn more about the killer and she could have vital information. Perhaps tomorrow?"

Rise gave an understanding smile and nodded, before bidding goodbye to the older boy. Despite her smile, she couldn't help but feel that her Senpai had been acting...off? As if worried she'd get the wrong idea about his visit. That it was about more than just the case.

She told herself it was nothing. After all, Senpai was always kind enough to make food for everyone in the Investigation Team. He was just that kind of guy...

When Naoto finally recovered, the team brought her into the TV to explore and get her used to the area, They had been training in the Secret Laboratory when the team had encountered a particularly strong trio of Shadows. The others were knocked back by a powerful strike as the three mech-like Shadows towered over the only standing members, Shirogane and Narukami. The strongest of the Shadows held up its sword, swinging downwards at the Detective Prince(ss).

"No!"

Yu leapt in the way of the attack, grinding his teeth as the blade sliced into his body. There was no blood, thankfully, but he was barely able to stand as the Shadow retreated. The leader of their team used his sword to help him stand as he looked at Shirogane. "Naoto, now!"

"R-right! Megidola!" A brilliant flash consumed the Shadows, and when it faded, it left nothing of the three attackers.

The others ran over to the two as Naoto helped Senpai stand. She glared at him, despite his cocky grin. "What were you thinking, Senpai?! You could have been killed!"

"I'm okay. Besides, you just finished recovering. I wasn't about to let you get hurt again, Naoto-kun." The ace detective's eyes widened for only a second as Rise hugged Yu's arm.

"Senpai..."

"Besides, Yukiko or Teddie can heal me right back up. See? No problem." He smiled at his concerned friends, but Rise could see it. He looked at Naoto, like... like how Rise looked at him.

* * *

Rise wasn't proud to admit it, but at first she tried to just pass off Yu's feelings as experimentation and as purely platonic. When the group assembled to study for exams, she suggested the individuals pair off to better study together. "Chie can help Yosuke, Naoto can help Kanji, Teddie can help Yukiko, and Yu can help me!" She declared. The others simply stared back at her, confused.

"Chie? Help me? I mean, she's not exactly my first pick..." Yosuke mumbled, to Chie's annoyance.

"What was that?!"

"Oh, like you do better than me during exams!"

"Why would Teddie help me? I mean, he's Teddie. He's not exactly a genius, no offense Teddie."

"None taken! I'm more of a heart to heart kind of guy anyways," the pretty boy smiled, lifting a hand to wrap around Yukiko, who rolled her eyes as she pulled away.

"Not to mention, he doesn't even go to our school."

"Uh...Well," Rise looked away, trying to think of an excuse.

"Actually, Naoto-kun, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem," Yu inquired.

"Whoa. If Yu need help, I'm afraid to ask what the problem is," Yosuke shuddered.

"I...But... What about Kanji?" Rise blushed as she tried to salvage the remains of her plan.

The blonde boy merely shrugged in response. "I don't really care what I get on the exams, so its cool if Shirogane wants to help Senpai."

"Very well then. How may I be of service to you, Senpai?" Naoto asked, moving over to his side of the table to sit next to him. Rise twitched a bit as she saw the two of them blush at each other's close presence. She had never even SEEN Senpai blush, not when she hugged him, not even when she offered him pictures of her from a swimsuit magazine!

And Senpai needing help? Bull! He was obviously just trying to be with her. As the other members of the group talked to one another, avoiding studying at all cost, Rise overheard Naoto and Yu speaking to one another as they went over his problem.

"I finished that novel you suggested last night." Novel? Figures. The two loved reading. Naoto probably suggested some mystery story to him.

"Already?"

"I couldn't put it down, honestly. The beginning had me hooked by the second page."

"I'm glad. What else did you think of it?"

"While I thought the beginning of it was amazing, I felt the twist at the end was more far-fetched. Having the criminal turn out to be the gardener just seemed ridiculous after his and the detective's interaction earlier."

"What? Senpai, that's ridiculous. The twist is well executed BECAUSE of how unexpected it was. Their earlier interaction made the gardener appear friendly, to gain the trust of the detective and the reader."

Trouble in paradise? Rise kicked herself for being happy at that. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought, scowling.

"Yes, but the interaction went too well. It made the twist ending more of a twist just to have a twist, in my opinion."

"Hm. Perhaps I need to reread the story..."

"We can walk back to my house together and I can give you the book back. You can even stay for dinner, my uncle's staying out late tonight for work, so it will just be you, me, and Nanako."

"S-Senpai! That's...um...very nice of you, but-"

"Please, I insist."

 _Darn it!_ Rise sighed as she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She looked up to see Kanji staring at her with a worried stare. He pointed down at her hand, where a broken pencil laid. "..."

* * *

This trend continued. Naoto Shirogane and Yu Narukami...The Detective Prince and the Transfer Student. The two would often be seen studying together, talking to one another, hanging out afterschool, and even sharing lunch.

Rise wanted to hate them...but how could she when they were so obviously happy together?

Naoto was opening up, even smiling more often. The usually stone faced leader of the Investigation Team laughed and spoke to the Detective Prince for hours it felt. They bonded over their love of mysteries and justice, and their matching intellects. He probably told her all sorts of things about himself and she probably did the same thing to him.

She hated to admit, but they seemed so happy together, and she knew they both deserved that. They deserved to be happy...

One day, Rise noticed Naoto adding oddly. She was distant, but not the cold, introvert kind of distant. She looked like she was deep in thought over something personal. Her cheeks would flush and she'd hide behind her hat every couple of minutes. A slight lean to the side revealed she was failing at even taking her notes correctly. This was something far more personal than the murder mystery...

"Kujikawa? You wished to speak to me?" Naoto stepped onto the school's rooftop where Rise awaited her.

That brought her to here and now. Rise put on a charming smile, one good enough to fool even Naoto. Hours and days spent practicing her acting skills made her an expert on masking her emotions."Hey, Naoto-kun! So...what happened between you and Senpai?" she asked. Might as well just drop the bomb.

"Happened? N-nothing happened!" She was blushing already, turning away from the idol. Rise shook her head, silently wondering what she was doing here...

Naoto was smarter than her. That was obvious. The only person she knew who even came close to her intellect was Yu.

Despite her boyish looks, she was cute, even beautiful if she wanted to be. No wonder she beat Rise, Chie, and Yukiko in the beauty pageant. No wonder so many boys and girls fell for her, including Kanji and Sempai.

Not to mention she had larger breasts than her under those wrappings...

"Why...Why do you think something happened between us? Did Senpai say anything to you?"

If she played her cards right, she could get Naoto away from Yu. Keep him all to herself, maybe Kanji would be able to catch Naoto on the rebound. But that wouldn't be right. It'd be selfish, immature, and just plain mean. As much as she wanted to hate Naoto, she knew the young girl didn't do anything wrong. She fell in love. That wasn't a crime.

"So what happened?" Rise beamed, and that smile was all she needed to cut through Naoto's defenses. She sat back and listened to the detective tell her story, silently nodding or motioning for her to go on every little while. It was a beautiful tale, almost like something out of a storybook. A mysterious villain with a blade in hand, aimed at the heart of the innocent princess, only for her knight in shining armor to come dashing in. He raised his shield between the blade and the princess, demanding the vie villain try to hurt her with him there to protect her.

It was like something out of her fantasies.

Except the princess wasn't her. It was Naoto.

"That's so cute! I knew Senpai was brave, but wow!"

"Its not something to be proud of! What if the knife had been real?! What if he had gotten hurt because of me?!"

"Naoto-kun, you know Yu wouldn't have done that unless he really cared about you."

"I know." Naoto arranged her thoughts as she took off her cap to move her fingers through her blue locks. "There's something I haven't told you, actually. After the Phantom Thief ran off, I scolded Senpai...I just couldn't believe he'd endanger himself like that. I demanded to know why he would do such a thing and...and he told me he did it because he loved me."

"He...he said that?"

Rise ignored the quick pain she felt in her heart. She covered her mouth, pretending it was a squee of joy. "Naoto-kun! T-that's amazing! What did you say?!" _Don't cry. Don't cry. You're happy for her! You're overjoyed, damn it!_

"I didn't really say anything. I'm ashamed to say, I ran away."

"WHAT?!" Rise practically jumped up, looking down at the bluette. Her sadness turned into anger and outrage as she glared at Naoto. "Senpai gave his heart to you and you just left?! Naoto! That's worse than rejecting him! You didn't even gave him an answer, you just left him there calling out your name! Alone, tears hidden in the rain!"

"K-Kujikawa, it wasn't rainning and-!"

"Can it! Don't you have any idea how lucky you are?! Most people go their whole lives without their soulmate, but you? Yours saves your life, nurses you back to help, and then proclaims his love for you, and you just run away with your tail between your legs?!"

"Soulmate?! I-"

"Nuh uh! No way! Come on, you!" Rise grabbed Naoto's collar and lifted her up. She began to drag the girl behind her, who was still trying to understand how Rise could be so strong.

"Rise! Stop! Where are we going?!" Naoto struggled, being pulled down the stairs.

"YOU are going to Senpai and YOU are going to tell him YOU love him! Ah. Don't you dare!" Rise hissed, glaring at Naoto, killing the objection in her throat. "You love him! I've known for weeks! Its so obvious! Probably the only person who doesn't know is Senpai himself, probably because he's too scared to admit how much he loves you!"

"I-"

"So we are marching over to his house, even if I have to drag you there myself, and you are going to tell him you love him, you're going to kiss, you're going to start dating, and when you two get married I better be there as your maid of honor!"

"Rise, please! Can you at least stop pulling?!" Naoto pleaded, nearly tripping over her feet.

Rise's face contorted into a venomous scowl. "If you run-"

"I won't! I swear on the Shirogane name!" A moment of quiet contemplation, before Rise loosened her grip. Naoto took a moment to fix herself, before following after the intimidating idol. Rise had her back to the younger girl as they walked to the exit of the school. "R-Rise? If I may ask, don't you have feelings for Senpai? Why...why do you want us to...um...date?"

Rise came to a halt and Naoto barely avoided walking into her. The beautiful idol giggled and turned to face her friend. "Oh, please. I care about Senpai and think he's super cool, but the crush thing is mostly just to get a _rise_ out of him. He's so stone faced! Just to see that face of his turn pink from something I do would be amazing!" She laughed at her own joke, turning back around and leading Naoto through the school. "You and Senpai are meant for each other. You're both smart, brave, and cool under pressure, but he needs you to be his anchor and logical center. You need him to be your link with society, and foundation. You're perfect for each other."

Rise blinked as her vision blurred. She wiped at her eyes. "I'm just glad you two found each other."

**End**


End file.
